Studies in this laboratory are primarily directed toward the effects of iodide on thyroid and hypothalamic-pituitary function, the effects of drugs and starvation on thyroid hormone kinetics and the conversion of T4 to T3 in man and rat, the effect of T4 and TRH administration to the neonatal rat on permanent hypothalamic-pituitary-thyroid function in the adult, and the stimulatory effect of thyroid hormones on liver mitochondrial ADP transport in the rat.